


A Special Guy

by megank49



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Dates, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megank49/pseuds/megank49
Summary: You and Tom have been texting for two months before finally meeting for your first date.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“How do I look?” You ask your best friend, Abigail.  
“Change the shoes.” She hands you a pair of woven sandals. You kick off your boat shoes and slide them on. “Perfect.”  
“Those are my favorite.”  
She gives you the look meaning you are being stupid and need to listen to her. “I know, but they aren’t good for this look.”  
You study yourself in the mirror. Gray tee-shirt dress and jean jacket. Curly hair some-what tamed with a few bobby pins. Pink lip-stain and diamond earrings; well, fake diamonds (you don’t have that much money). “I agree.”  
“He’s not going to know what hit him.”  
“Is that why they never text back?” You joke, although not completely.  
“This time could be different.”  
“Abigail, you’re married. I’ve been on like three first dates and mainly just get ghosted on Hinge.”  
“You had a boyfriend. Remember Sam?”  
“That was two years ago and he cheated on me.”  
“Good point.”  
You sigh. “Thanks for the pep talk.”  
“I’m trying.” She hands you your tan crossbody purse. “Here you go most beautiful, badass, wonderful woman.”  
You smirk. “Bye.”  
You and Abigail walk out together. She gets in her car and you get in yours. You take a deep breath and then drive the six minutes it takes to get to the pizza parlor.  
You feel your phone buzz. I’m here. Under the sign outside.  
You see an exceedingly attractive man standing under the Pizza Pantry sign. He has shaggy brown hair and matching eyes. He is wearing a tailored navy blazer over and white button down with tan pants and what appears to be boat shoes (Abigail was wrong, they are great shoes). You feel your stomach flip.  
You get out of the car and grab your purse. He looked cute on his online profile, but you figured he just chose the best possible, maybe slightly edited, photo of himself. Just like everyone else on social media, especially dating apps. Honestly, it looks like he picked the worst one because he is drop dead gorgeous in real life.  
“Tom?” You ask.  
“Y/N?” He responds in a British accent. He said he was from England, but a lot of people say stuff on dating apps. Like that one guy who said he had a roommate. A roommate that was his wife.  
“That’s me.”  
“You look pretty.” He smiles.  
“Thanks. Shall we?” You open the door, but he takes it from you, ushering you in first. A gentleman.  
“How many?” The hostess asks.  
“Reservation for Holland.”  
She nods and you follow her to the back of the restaurant. It’s decorated like a little Italian pizzeria. Red and white gingham, sandy stone walls with fake ivy. It was a bit cheesy, but this place has the best pizza in town.  
You both take your seats and you grab the menu because you can’t think of anything to say. You’ve been texting for two months before this, you know so much about each other, but your mind has gone blank.  
“So,” Tom starts before pausing. “How was your day?”  
“Good.” You mentally kick yourself. “Abigail and I went to the park with Chelsea, her daughter.”  
“She’s, what, six months tomorrow?”  
“You remembered.”  
He blushes a slight pink, but you don’t notice. “ Yeah.”  
“Hey you.” A familiar voice says.  
“Alex, how was your test on Monday?” Sadly you came to this pizzeria at least once a week and always asked for Alex as your server.  
“Good, got an eighty-eight. Want your usual?” You nod. “And for you sir?”  
“Alex, this is my, uh, friend, Tom. Tom, Alex.” You make introductions.  
“I’ll take a water and a pepperoni pizza. Medium.” He replies.  
“You got it.” Alex takes our menus and heads off to the kitchen.  
“I told you I come here all the time.” You smile.  
“Clearly, that means it’s good right?”  
“Absolutely.”  
Somehow Alex is back with two glasses of water. He doesn’t say anything, but drops a note in your lap. You try to unfold it sneakily, but you can feel Tom watching.  
He’s absolutely gorgeous. Good luck and smash that.  
You feel your cheeks burn at the words.  
“I have this game on my phone if you want to play. It generates questions and both of us have to answer them.” Tom blushes. “I’m not the best at first dates.”  
You laugh. “Me either, there is too much pressure.”  
He nods and unlocks his phone, pulling up the app. “Okay, first questions is ‘If you could be anyone for a day, who would you be and why?’.”  
You ponder the question. “The daughter of a billionaire. That way I can afford to do anything I want, but no one knows me.”  
“Smart. I think I would be a dog. They honestly have such a simple, happy life.” He smiles. “But, like, a billionaire’s dog. I could be your dog!”  
You laugh again, imagining Tom as a dog. “You would be adorable.”  
He blushes. “Next one, what was your favorite song to dance to in middle school?”  
“These are completely random, who even thinks of these?”  
“You’re saying you don't have a song?”  
“Oh, no I do. Low by Flo Rida. My best friend and I could go hard to that song. You?”  
“Yeah by Usher. I tried asking a girl to dance with me to it at the seventh grade dance.”  
“And?”  
“And she said no.”  
You shake your head. Who could say no to this man? “Who could hate Usher?”  
“Right?”  
You grab the phone. “I’ll ask the next one.” You hit next question. “You just won a free trip to anywhere in the world. Where are you going?”  
“Am I going alone or with others?”  
“Doesn’t say. How about with one other person?”  
“Okay, obviously my best friend Harrison and I will be going to Bali. Snorkeling, sun, and a high end resort. Amazing.”  
“Okay, obviously my best friend Abigail and I will be going to one of those around the world cruises in the biggest suite they have.”  
With that, the pizza comes and you continue asking each other questions. Your butterflies have calmed with time. Tom really is down to earth and has no clue he is as attractive as he is.  
“I had a good time tonight, y/n.” Tom says as you unlock your car door.  
“Me too.”  
He gives you a hug and gets in his car, waving bye.


	2. Chapter 2

You knock on the door to Tom’s apartment. He had invited you over for dinner and a movie. You were surprised, but very pleased he had texted you as soon as you had gotten home making sure you made it back safe. Your first date had been on Friday and it was only Tuesday now, but it has felt like a lifetime since you had seen him.  
“Hello, welcome!” Tom is smiling as he opens the door. He is wearing a gray tee shirt and dark wash jeans. You suddenly felt better about wearing a navy long sleeved tee and white shorts.  
“Thanks. Smells good in here!”   
He blushes. “I made home made spaghetti and meatballs.”  
He leads you over to a table that is lit with candles. “Too much?”  
“It’s wonderful.”  
He pulls your chair out for you and disappears into the kitchen, returning with two steaming plates.  
“What movie do you want to watch?” Tom asks as you savor the first bite. Who knew someone could actually cook this well?  
“I brought the new Jumangi. Have you seen it?” Tom shakes his head no. “My celebrity crush is the Rock and I love all of his movies.”  
“Your celebrity crush?”  
“Yeah, the famous person I think is awesome, but could never and would never be with.” You laugh. “He’s like 40 or something.”  
“Fair point.”  
“Who’s your celebrity crush?”  
Tom takes a sip of water and ponders the question. “Probably Natalie Portman.”  
“She was amazing as Padme.”  
“Agreed.”  
You finish the dinner soon and you help Tom wash the dishes. You follow him into his bedroom and watch as he pops in the DVD. You both sit down on opposite sides of the bed.  
………  
“I haven’t laughed that much at a movie in a long time.” Tom says smiling.  
“I told you. Jack Black makes a perfect teen girl turned man.”  
“Jack Black plays anything bizarre, but hilarious.”  
The credits continue to roll and you realize how close the two of you are. Tom’s arm around you and your head on his shoulder. You look up at the same time he looks down on you.   
“Is this okay?” Tom whispers and his breath moves over your lips. You give a small nod before pushing your lips together. It has been a long time since you've kissed anyone and you pray that you aren’t making a fool of yourself.  
You roll on top of Tom and straddle his hips in order to get a better angle. Your tongues meet and you feel sparks fly, just like they say in every cheesy romance novel you secretly read. He runs his hands up your back under your shirt.   
In a moment of bravery and passion you break apart from him and pull your shirt over your head.   
“Is this okay?” You echo his question with sincerity.  
“More than.” He kisses you again. “Tell me if this is going too far. I don’t want to push you too far.”  
You let his hands unclasp your bra. “I trust you.”  
You let your bra fall to the floor and suddenly feel very naked. Tom is fully dressed, while all you have on are shorts.  
“Get up.” You do and watch as Tom stands at the edge of the bed. He takes off his shirt, revealing a well toned upper body. He reaches for his belt buckle and pulls his pants off, leaving only his boxers on. Not that they leave much to the imagination.  
You take a deep breath as you slip off your shorts. Clad in only lace panties, you kiss Tom again. He brings his legs around you on the bed. You can feel his cock as he grinds into you.  
“You’re beautiful.” He murmurs and you can feel yourself flush red. He gently guides you back in the bed as his tongue continues to explore your mouth. His fingers find their way into your panties as he begins caressing you.   
“Do you have a condom?” You ask softly. Tom nods and leans back, reaching into his nightstand. He removes his boxers and rolls the condom on.   
You take a deep breath and roll over onto your stomach. You wiggle off your panties and present yourself to him, ass up.  
“Turn around, love.” His voice sounds wrecked.  
What do you say? No? You don’t want to face him as he enters you. You think back to your ex and sex with him. You burry your face in the pillow and will yourself to relax. “Just do it.”  
“No.”  
“What do you mean, no?”  
“Not till you turn around.”  
“I, I can’t.” You feel the tears prick the corners of your eyes.  
“Please.” He begs.  
You sit up and turn around. He’s sitting cross legged, watching you.  
You lay back, open your legs, and close your eyes. “Better?”  
“You’re not looking at me.”  
“I…I can’t.” You squeeze your eyes shut, failing to stop the tears.  
“Open your eyes.” You feel his soft touch on the back of your hand. When you open your eyes he is wearing a shirt and his boxers, condom discarded to the side. “Talk to me.”  
You shake your head no. “I can’t. I can’t tell you.”  
“I won’t judge you. Whatever it is.”  
Clearly this night was already a failure so how could telling him make anything worse? “I hate sex.”  
“Then why would you offer to have sex with me?” Tom hands you one of his shirts to cover up with.  
“Because it would make you happy.” You wipe away a tear. “I want you to be happy.”  
“I am happy. I would’ve been happy just looking at you.” He grabs your shaking hands. You give a soft smile. “Can I ask why you hate sex?”  
“It hurts.”  
He pulls you in to a hug. “Then we won’t do it ever.”  
“I can make it through if you don’t mess around and finish quickly.” You sigh. “That’s what I did with my ex. Just hid my face and told him to finish.”  
“That’s wrong. I’m not going to do anything that doesn’t feel good for you.”  
You smile fully now. “You’re a special guy, Tom.”  
“All for you y/n”.


End file.
